Some structures are designed to float on water and be anchored to a fixed point. The fixed point may be a fixed anchor point on a sea floor, river bed or lake bed or may be a point on the shore or even another floating structure. Examples of a floating structures include buoys, mussel farms or recreational rafts fixed to the sea floor.
Floating structures are subject to forces that alter the distance between the structure and the fixed anchor point. For example structures in the sea are subject to wind, waves and tides. Structures in a lake are subject to wind and waves. Anchoring devices need to have some flexibility to allow for natural movement of the floating structure.
The term “comprising”, if and when used in this document, should be interpreted non-exclusively. For example if used in relation to a combination of features it should not be taken as precluding the option of there being further unnamed features.